The not - so Teen Titans
by Broccolio
Summary: THIS STORY IS NOT ONLY WRITTEN BY BROCCOLIO! IT IS WRITTEN BY BROCCOLIO AND DELILAH-THE-NINJA-OF-METAL! Delilah and Brittany are the new recruits for the teen titans. Delilah loves Beast Boy but he loves Terri thinking she is Terra. Will Delilah have time to win over Beast Boy in this story of action, craziness, and of course Delilah's cereal! Maine characters-Delilah and Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

Nobody's P.O.V. -

Delilah and Brittany where sitting in the living room watching t.v., "BREAKING NEWS! Teen Titans have just saved us again from the blood brothers again," the anchor lady said. "Blah, blah, blah… I want to be a teen titan!" Delilah said hopping off of the sofa. "DELILLAH YOU SPILLED POPCORN ALL OVER ME!" Brittany said laughing. "Are you a teen?" The t.v. asked. "YES I AM!" Delilah screamed back at the t.v. "If you want to be a teen titan then call this toll free number. 555-555-555-557 right now." Delilah ran to the phone and dialed the number. "Hello?" a voice said, "Are you applying for the job as a teen titan?" Delilah mouthed, "ITS BEASTBOY!" "Ummmmmmm, yes, yes we are," she answered containing her excitement. "What are your powers?" Beast Boy asked. Brittany grabbed the phone from Delilah and replied, "We have awesome, swagalishish powers!" "Okay, come to the tower by seven to get the job." Beast Boy answered. "DID YOU JUST GIVE THE JOB AWAY TO SOME STRANGERS?" Robin yelled. Delilah took the phone back and yelled into the phone, "Not just any strangers – your new bffls!" With that she hung up. "Yea – let's go show the titans our SWAG!" Delilah yelled at Brittany. "I can't believe we joined the team without having powers!" Brittany said. "We do have powers –SWAG POWERS!" Delilah screamed.

Later that night –

Brittany's POV-

The door to titan's tower swung open. "The new recruits! BOOHYA!" Cyborg yelled. "You're not Beast Boy. YOU ATE BEAST BOY! How could you eat all of that cuteness? I hope you get indigestion!" Delilah said crying. "Delilah – you're over reacting. Beast Boy isn't the only one who lives at titan's tower." Brittany said trying to calm Delilah down. "Oh yea!" Delilah said with a complete change in mood. "I'm here for the titans recruiting job," A girl that looked exactly like Terra walked up. "Who are you? And why do you look like Terra!" Raven said appearing out of nowhere. "Yea – you didn't call the toll free number!" Cyborg said. "So – I'm too cool to call some toll free number. Besides some green dog ran up to me and took my phone." "Okay – what are your powers strange girl with no phone; that Beast Boy did not take because he thought you were Terra?" Cyborg asked. The girl answered, "I control plants – and my name is not 'strange girl' it is Terri. I'm Terra's twin sister." "Oh – that explains a lot. So, what about you?" Cyborg asked looking at me. "We have super swagtastic powers that you will find out when we battle. Right Delilah. Delilah? Delilah where'd you go? DELILAH STOP HIDING FROM ME THIS IS NO TIME TO PLAY HIDE AND SEEK!" I screamed looking around for her. "Hey! Give that back you psycho! That is the entire tower's cereal –NOT JUST YOURS!" Robin yelled from inside the tower. "Oh… Delilah found the cereal. You're not going to get it back." I said apologetically. "IT'S NOT YOUR'S ANYMORE!" Delilah screamed at Robin. "YES IT IS! NOW GIVE IT BACK!" Robin yelled. "NEVER!" Delilah said stuffing the entire box of cereal in her mouth. "MHFMMMHHMNF!" Delilah said with her mouth full spitting some on Robin in the process. I said, "Translation: You can't have it now because it is in my mouth – however, you can have the little peice I spit on you." Robin angerily replied, "It wasn't a very small piece that you spit up."


	2. Chapter 2

Delilah's P.O.V.-

"You look familiar…" I said walking toward Robin. "Yeah, I'm on the T.V. like all the time…" He said to me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the only picture I had of my Mom, Dad, and long lost brother. "Look, this is my Daddy," I pointed to the man. "This is my mommy." I pointed to the lady. "This is me." I pointed to my mother's stomach. "I wasn't born yet, but I was born the next year. Finally this is my brother!" I said pointing to the little boy. "He was adopted by some rich dude named Bruce Wane or something like that. I was left with my aunt – she had absolutely NO money! Then I met Brittany. She was annoying at first, but once you got to know her, she was cool…" I said. "How did you know my dad's… erh I mean… Batman's secret identity? Did you look it up?!" Robin was flipping out. "Dude, I don't lie." I said sneaking behind him. "You didn't think I was cool!? Delilah how could you say such a horrible thing to my face?!" Brittany cried. "It's not like that… I meant that you were lacking interesting factors." I said. That just made Brittany cry harder. I turned my attention back to Robin."This will only hurt, a lot!" I said grabbing a chunk of Robin's hair. "OWWW!" He screamed chasing me to get it back. "Sorry Robbie, you can glue it back in!" I said pulling out a strand of my own hair. "Ok Robin, let's get this situation settled! Cyborg, please analyze these hair samples to prove my rightness, and his wrongness!" Delilah said. "Ok, but don't get angry if you're wrong!" He said putting them in a compartment in his arm. "Umm, Robin… I have some news for you." Cyborg said. "I was right wasn't I?" I asked. Cyborg turned to Robin and said. "Meet your sister!" Cyborg pointed to me. "YAY! WE'RE SIBLINNGS! GROUP HUG!" I screamed hugging Robin. Starfire floated over. "Am I also a sibling?" She asked. "No silly! You're like his girlfriend or whatever!" I said. I noticed Raven in the corner. "Come on Raven! Gimme a hug!" "I don't do hugs. I'm going to my room." "Awww, but it's a hug! It'll make you feel better!" Brittany chimed in (after she finished crying). "No thanks." She said floating away. "Why are you always so grumpy – look I can be grumpy too!" Delilah said making her voice deeper. "Rar, I'm grumpy. I'm going to go to my room and stay forever alone!" Delilah said sarcastically in her deep voice. Raven gave her the death look before floating away. "HEY!" I screamed. "WHY DID YOU GET TO HANG WITH BATMAN!? NO FAIR! I SOULDAH' BEEN DOING THAT – NOT SPENDING TIME WITH MY FAT, OLD, BORING AUNT!" I screamed realizing that I could have been hanging with Batman and the Joker. "Well, you didn't miss much. He was usually away…" Robin was interrupted by Beast Boy. "Dude, we're talking about Batman here!" Beast boy said. "Do you still know him!? I WANT TO MEET HIM!" I screamed. Running all over the room stopping when I saw a huge T.V. "Brittany, look…" She walked in. "No Delilah, please refrain from taking over their T.V.!" Brittany screamed at me. "I can watch," Brittany interrupted me before I could finish. "No, not who I think you're talking about." Brittany knew what I was thinking. I hoped on the couch, and slipped in a DVD I made by myself to take the best things since slice bread around with me. "What is this silver disk she inserts in to the hole of no return card?" Starfire asked confused. "This magic disk is…" I let the T.V. speak for me. "How's it going bros? My name is Pew-die-Pie! Welcome to another edition of Happy Wheels.'" Cyborg walked in. "Is she ok?" He asked Brittany. "I don't know. She's in her Pew-die-pie mode at the moment; I would recommend walking away slowly…" Terri walked in with Beast boy trailing behind her. "Dude, stay away! I'm not Terra!" She said. "Yes you are!" He screamed clinging on to her legs. Robin sat down next to me. "How do you watch this crap?" He asked. "Look Dad! I'm going to make it!" the T.V. said. Delilah ignored Robin and let the T.V. continue, "Look! Son, you have disappointed me so much, I have decided to become a fountain." Raven stood in the door way motionless. "Do People actually watch this on their own free will?!" She said surprised. "Um, I do every day – so I guess so!" I said. "I have no choice – Delilah forces me to watch it. So in a way I guess people do watch it – but I wouldn't say on their own free will…" Brittany said being interrupted by the T.V. "Dad! I love you! You don't have to play expert to prove it!" "Son, I DON'T CAAAAAAARE!" The T.V. said. "Delilah, you've been wasting your time watching a guy play video games?" Robin asked me. "Yeah buddy!" I said. "Well, let us not forget why you are here shall we?" He asked. I looked at Brittany. "Hehehe *nervous laugh* yeah, time to show our swagtastic powers!" She said. Brittany looked at Delilah motioning for her to start first. Delilah said nervously, "Well…you don't have powers Robin – soooooo; does that mean we have to have powers?" Brittany quickly added (so that they wouldn't be kicked out), "We do have powers – we just can't… use them. That or we only have swag powers!" "So you don't have powers?!" Robin asked angrily. "WE DO HAVE POWERS!" I screamed. "I control fire!" Brittany said. "Ok, let's see." Raven said. Brittany looked around. "I can't do this; there isn't a fire around her for me to ignite. I haven't learned to control my power that well, so I can't show you!" Brittany said. "We do have a fire!" Beast Boy said clicking some button and then, a fire place kind of rose from the ground. "Wow…" Terri said. "Ok Brittany let's see." Robin said.

BRITTANY'S P.O.V.-  
Focus Brittany I said to myself. "YOU CAN DO IT!" I heard Delilah scream. "Here I go…" I said carefully putting my hand in the fire and squeezing my eyes shut. I thought I put it in, but I couldn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to see my hand in the fire, without feeling a thing. I took it out, to see that it was still on fire. Delilah's eyes widened and mouth dropped. "FIRE BALL!" I screamed throwing little balls of fire all over, until I realized I couldn't stop. "HEELLLPPP!" I screamed. "FIRE!FIRE!" Delilah screamed running in circles. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" Raven said somehow putting out the fire. "THANK YOU SOOOOO MUCH!" I screamed. "Ok little sister, let's see what you got!" Robin said looking at Delilah. "Um, yes?"

DELILAH'S P.O.V.-  
"Well, my powers are totally awesome, and you will like them very much…" I tried to stall. "OK! What are they?!" Beast Boy asked me. HE ASKED ME! "Well, I can kind of um…" I looked around the room. "I can control metal! You know, bend stuff, I'm pretty strong… Um, you know, shoot liquid metal from my hands?" I looked at Brittany who crossed her finger against her neck. "Let us see little metal sibling of Robin!" Starfire said. "Yea, here I go. I'm going to bend… THIS!" I held up a metal stick. "Here I go. I'm going to bend this. Yep, here I go… Time to get my swag on…" "Delilah, stop stalling!" Robin said. Focus I CAN DO THIS! I thought to myself. "BEND!" I screamed attempting to break the rod. Then *SNAP!* It broke in half, but a piece hit Beast Boy's head. "Oww! ICE, ICE, I NEED ICE!" He screamed running all over, only to hit the wall, and getting knocked out. I stared there, wide eyed. "I- I- I'm sorry!" I screamed running away.

STARFIRE'S P.O.V.-  
I walked in to my room to see Robin's sibling knocking her heed on my wall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She was saying. "What is wrong?" I asked her. "I just hurt the cutest boy ever!" She said falling on the rug with a thump. "It'll be ok! I will go tell him about your special feelings for him!" "NOOOOOO!" She screamed blocking the door. "No thanks Star of Fire; I have to go in three, two, and one… NINJAGO!" She screamed running out. "It's Star Fire not Star of Fire," I said following her to where she went to sit down, and watch a show of tiny lego people. "OMGOMGOMG IT'S COLE! LOOK! HE'S SO ADORABLE!" She screamed. Brittany poked me in the back. "You might want to back away slowly; she's in fan girl mode. Back away-" She couldn't finish, Robin took the remote, and changed in. Brittany pulled me down. "Brittany, I do not understand, is this a tradition of Earth?" I asked. "No Starfire, Delilah is about to beat up Robin…" Brittany sighed as we watched Robin fly across the room with Delilah screaming "LET'S SEE WHO TRIES TO DEPRIVE DELILIAH OF COLE NEXT TIME!" She screamed at him.


End file.
